The Club Mission
by roguemango
Summary: The mission was to go into a club and receive intel about other rebel cells. But we all know what could easily happen at a club... *warning - alcohol use and mild themes*
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, so everyone got it? I know its a slightly different op but we need to find where inside the Empire are hiding the intel about other rebel cells" Kanan said to the crew

"Yes Kanan we know" Ezra said whilst rolling his eyes

"Good, just remember everyone, this intel is vital, we have to blend in, no matter what the situation do not blow your cover"

"How hard can it be to go into a club and blend in?" Ezra asked

"Harder than you think" Kanan replied with a smirk

Ezra, Sabine and Zeb left the room, leaving Kanan and Hera

"Are you sure the kids (Sabine and Ezra) should be going into this club? you know what clubs are like, they just seem too young to experience it all just yet" Hera said

"I know, they are too young but we need this intel to find more rebel cells that can help us. We just will need to make sure the kids don't get too into it and get dragged into something unnecessary" Kanan said

Hera nodded and then they walked to the cargo bay to start the mission.

()

Time - 23:00

"This mission is gonna be fun" Zeb said whilst hitting Ezra's shoulder lightly, they both laughed

"This is serious Zeb" Hera said assertively

Zeb kept his head down.

The ghost crew walked to the club

They opened the door and walked in, the first things they saw were many scantily dressed Twi'leks and humanoids dancing around and mingling.

 _'Don't look at them, be respectful'_

The crew went to the bar

"Okay, everyone split up, we don't want to look too suspicious, find the intel and we can leave. Be safe everyone, don't do anything stupid" Kanan said

With that everyone nodded and went to their own areas. The club was big so trying to find the intel would be quite hard especially since the building is pretty full.

()

Ezra was leaning against the bar

"Want a drink?" the bartender said

"No, I think i'll be fine" Ezra replied

"Come on, what's the point of coming to a club to not have any fun" The bartender said whilst sniggering

"I'm fine"

"Oooh, ok well your going to stand out then"

 _'Kanan said many times we do not blow our cover, we need to do anything to not stand out'_

"Ok, just one though mate" Ezra replied

"Good man" The bartender said whilst handing the alcoholic drink to Ezra

 _'Well here goes nothing'_

Ezra drank the really strong drink and immediately began to feel lightheaded and dizzy, he started to stumble around

"What was that drink?" Ezra asked angrily at the bartender

"A Plasma-surge, the strongest alcoholic drink in the whole galaxy" The bartender said whilst smirking

"Whhhyyyy...the bantha...fodder did you give me..that?!" Ezra asked even more angrily, stumbling over his words

"Kid, you said you could only have one drink, no one can have enough 'fun' with only one normal drink, so I gave you the strongest so you would have a great night"

 _'oh for the love of force the crew's gonna kill me'_

All of a sudden a extremely scantily dressed Twi'lek, who was a exotic blue and looked around 18 came up to Ezra

"Hey blue eyes" She said "My names Jex, come with me"

Ezra was completely dazed and just followed

Suddenly Jex pressed Ezra against the wall and was kissing him passionately, he returned. They were both running their hands all over each other bodies. Jex put her arms around Ezra's neck and her legs around his waist they continued to kiss, only stopping to breathe.

They started to make their way to the 'private' area

Ezra placed Jex onto a bed. Jex started to undress Ezra, still kissing. Ezra was kissing her neck

Ezra suddenly left his dazed state "Wait, what am I doing?" Ezra asked, he had a confused look on his face

"Nothing that you don't want to be doing" Jet quickly replied

They continued to kiss and made love

()

Sabine and Zeb were dancing, whilst Kanan and Hera went around looking for the intel

Kanan and Hera met up

"Found anything?" Hera asked

"Not yet, we better keep looking. I'll go see how Ezra's doing first though" Kanan replied

Kanan went over to the bar which is where Ezra was _supposed_ to be, Kanan was looking around for his padawan but he couldn't find him

 _'Where's Ezra?!'_

 **So I thought this was be funny to write and it was**

 **Please review if you want me to continue and please give me IDEAS**

 **See you :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Bartender Chats

Hera walked over to Kanan

"Hun, what's wrong?" Hera asked

"I can't find Ezra anywhere" Kanan replied worryingly

"Let's ask the bartender, he might have seen Ezra"

Kanan nodded and they walked over to the bartender

"Hey, have you seen a young boy, raven coloured almost shoulder length hair, tan skin?" Kanan asked

"Ah! Yes! the boy was here at the bar not long ago" the bartender replied

"Well, do you know where he went?" Hera asked

"Aha, maybe. I just gave him some plasma-surge, he drank it and then moments later he was hooking up with this blue twi'lek, it looked pretty intense but i didn't see him after that, he may have gone to one of the 'private rooms'. What a lad"

"WHAT?!" Kanan and Hera both replied, simultaneously

"WHY DID YOU GIVE HIM PLASMA-SURGE? AND HE IS NOT A LAD, HE'S ONLY 15 HE SHOULDN'T BE DOING ANY OF THAT STUFF YET!" Kanan shouted

"What! he's only 15?!...well...what kind of parents are you for bringing him here anyway?" The bartender snarly replied

"WE'RE NOT HIS PARENTS" Kanan and Hera both shouted, and with that they were both off.

 **Hey guys, i know this is a really short chapter but what do you think should happen next? Please tell me, i would love to hear your ideas no matter how random :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Found him

"So what do we do now?" Hera asked

"We need to find him" Kanan said assertively

"Agreed"

Kanan and Hera went in the direction of the 'Private Rooms' in an attempt to find the drunken padawan

"I sense he's in here" Kanan said whilst pointing to a room.

Hera quickly opened it.

They both gasped when they saw Ezra laying on the bed with Jex on top of him, they were both asleep

"EZRA!" They both shouted

Ezra started to wake up, growling. Jex started to wake up too

"Wha-what's goin...going on..?" Ezra mumbled

"EZRA COME HERE NOW!" Kanan shouted

Ezra started to get up, stumbling all over the place.

"Thanks for an absolutely thrilling night" Jex said

Ezra just glanced over and smirked, bracing himself for the immense amount of scolding

The three left the room, Kanan holding Ezra's shoulder very tightly

"EZRA WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Kanan shouted

"I...uh...i don't remember"

"You cant go around sleeping with people, its unsafe! especially at your age"

"We are both incredibly disappointed of you, why did y-" Hera started

"I DIDNT SLEEP WITH HER...ok maybe i did but i don't remember much okay? all i can remember is waking up with...uh...Jex..." Ezra said

"Not anything?" Hera asked

"No, now stop treating me like a kid, i can look after myself you know, i've been doing it for a lot longer than you would think" Ezra said whilst storming off

"EZRA!"

Ezra just replied by sticking his middle finger in the air and walking off


	4. Chapter 4 - Let's leave

"Let's just find Ezra and get him on the ship...let's just forget this mission" Kanan said

"...Okay" Hera replied

They both walked around the club looking for the still fairly drunk padawan

"I can't see him" Hera said

Many people all of a sudden started walking over to the bar

"What's going on?" Hera asked

"I'm not sure, lets go check it out" Kanan said

They both walked over to the crowd by by the bar and they both then gasped.

Ezra was taking shots with another guy, Ezra was doing a shot competition. Zeb and Sabine were also there, but they were encouraging him.

"ZEB SABINE, WHY ARE YOU ENCOURAGING HIM?" Kanan shouted

"Oh my force, he is absolutely hilarious" Sabine said

"Sabine! Have you drunk anything?" Hera demanded

"No...um maybe ok yes!" Sabine shouted back

"I haven't drunk anything i just find this whole situation quite funny" Zeb said whilst laughing

"GARAZEB ORRELIOS YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER" Hera shouted, Zeb lowered his head in shame

Suddenly the whole crowd shouted, taking Kanan and Hera's attenton off Sabine and Zeb and now onto the crowd.

Ezra had taken his eighth and last shot before hitting the ground and going limp

The crowd was cheering

"Zeb, grab the kid and lets leave!" Kanan demanded

Zeb already knew he was enough trouble so he followed this command without question, he grabbed Ezra and the crew left the club.

"Glad we are finally out of there" Hera said

Kanan nodded in agreement.

Sabine was walking but kept stumbling.

The crew arrived on the ship, Zeb placed Ezra on the couch.

Ezra was starting to open his eyes, he was rubbing his head from the immense pain.

Ezra's vision was blurry but he could just start to make out the figures.

"Ezra" Kanan growled

 _Oh no, im in for it now..._

 ** _Please review :D_**


	5. Chapter 5 - Scolding

"Guys before you yell, i was trying to blend in..." Ezra mumbled

"WHAT! YOU THINK BY GETTING DRUNK AND SLEEPING WITH PEOPLE IS WHAT I MEANT?!" Kanan shouted

"The bartender guy said...i would stand out if i didn't drink" Ezra said whilst still mumbling over his words

Kanan and Hera both just placed their heads in their hands. Zeb was sniggering at the back and Sabine was watching carefully from a distance.

"What happens if that 'Jex' person ends up pregnant? did you think of that?!" Hera snarled whilst Ezra lowered his head

"Listen, i was just being a teenager ok, i haven't done anyhting too dreadful"

"Ezra you're only 15! by drinking alcohol drinks as strong as plasma-surge dampens your connection to the force dramatically, i would say that is pretty dreadful! Plus what happens if Jex ends up pregnant and the baby is force sensitive, what do we do then? the baby will have a 15 year old dad!" Kanan said

"I'm sorry ok, i don't know what else to say..." Ezra mumbled

"Well i know what to say, i am taking your lightsaber for a month and training is postponed until i feel like starting it again" Kanan said

"Great bantar Kanan but seriously what is my punishment?" Ezra said

"That is it"

"What! You can't take my lightsaber away and postpone training!"

"I believe i can"

Before Ezra could even reply, he ran into the refresher and was sick many times.

"I don't think Ezra will be getting drunk again" Kanan said

"I don't think we will take two teens to a club again" Hera said

They both walked to the cockpit, leaving the young teen to his own recovery. He made the mistake, he can fix it.

 **The end :)**

 **Thanks everyone for reading my short story, i'm overwhelmed by how many of you like it.**

 **Thanks again...bye :D**


End file.
